<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need A Hero. by BinoTheWeirdoWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968575">I Need A Hero.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinoTheWeirdoWriter/pseuds/BinoTheWeirdoWriter'>BinoTheWeirdoWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost Hunters RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Paranormal Investigators, Sick Character, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinoTheWeirdoWriter/pseuds/BinoTheWeirdoWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dave Tango was switching batteries in a camera he falls incredibly ill.<br/>Halting the investigation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Gonsalves/Dave Tango</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Need A Hero.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave Tango stretched out his arms, giving out a loud yawn as he walked up the stairs of the Wellington Mansion.</p><p>A beautiful place it was, sitting in a town of Ireland.<br/>
It was built in the 1800's by a man named John Wellington.</p><p>What they got from the research was a lot of tragic deaths on &amp; near the property.</p><p>Dave beelined towards one of the master bedrooms, the room the townspeople called, 'The Room of Gary Desvul.'<br/>
Said man was supposed to be dangerous at times, but was reported to not often interfere.<br/>
He seemed to only cause extreme sickness whenever he did bother anyone.</p><p>Dave felt a rush of cold air once he opened the door. Ignoring it, he got to work with grabbing the camera &amp; fishing out the new batteries from his pocket.<br/>
As he continued with setting the batteries in, he started to feel uneasy. Though that did happen a lot on investigations, so he ignored it.</p><p>Big mistake.</p><p>When he tried to turned the camera back on he realized that the batteries he put in were also dead. Though they'd just opened a new pack.</p><p>He sighed before turning to walk out of the bedroom, not bothering to take out the new batteries that didn't even work.<br/>
He grabbed his walkie &amp; was about to report but instead he doubled over. Dropping his walkie he gripped his stomach in agony.</p><p>Soon the room was filled with the heavy panting of pain.</p><p>He gagged as bile rose into his throat, he choked as he tried to cough it up properly.<br/>
He started to cough, gag louder &amp; harder as he realized that he couldn't breathe.<br/>
Tears stung his eyes &amp; finally, finally got some of it out. But when he looked down the dark grey carpet was sticky with bright, red blood.</p><p>He could barely hear his walkie turn to static &amp; Steve's voice over his pained noises.</p><p> "Tango? Tango? You haven't reported in almost thirteen minutes now, is everything okay up there?" </p><p> Dave whined in distress as he heard his lovers voice through the device. He knew that even if he did try to grab it, he wouldn't be able to speak through it.</p><p>He slid down from his knees &amp; hands to lay on his side, not having enough strength to hold himself up anymore.</p><p> "Dave? Please tell me if you're okay man! We're getting worried."<br/>
Steve sounded desperate for a reply &amp; Dave could only cough &amp; gag in pain.</p><p> "Alright, that's it. Me &amp; Jay are coming to find you Dave."<br/>
The walkie turned back to silence. </p><p>It felt like hours until he heard rapid &amp; quick footsteps shooting up the staircase.<br/>
At the same time he coughed up more of his sticky blood &amp; whined out desperately.</p><p>He heard the door fling open &amp; hit the wall. He also heard Steve, "Dave!? Jay call an ambulance! " </p><p>Steve came into his vision &amp; he felt himself be turned before the everything faded to black.</p><p>Dave groaned as he awoke.<br/>Slowly blinking away the sleep in his eyes he registered that the ceiling he came to was pure white.<br/>It didn't take him long to realize that it was a hospital, the beeping, the smell, &amp; most definitely the oxygen mask over his face was proof enough.</p><p>He didn't turn his head when he heard the door open though.</p><p> "Dave! You're awake!"<br/> Came Steve's voice who practically ran to his lovers bedside.</p><p> "You feeling okay? Need anything? Do you remember anything?" Steve rambled for a bit before realizing that even despite Dave listening, he wouldn't really be able to respond back to him.<br/> "Oops, sorry Tango. I was just worried, I thought you were going to die! And don't worry, the doctor told us you'll be fine. Here, you get some rest &amp; we'll talk about it later, kay?" Steve said before placing a kiss atop Dave's forehead.</p><p>He smiled behind the mask before drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope everyone likes it!</p><p>If you were wondering this is based off of Ghost Nation!<br/>I like it better than the old Ghost Hunters. :3</p><p>Also if you didn't notice, Dave is my favorite on the show! He doesn't get as much screen time as Jason &amp; Steve. And he's only known as an Investigator &amp; not a Lead Investigator like Jason &amp; Steve.<br/>Aside from Shari, there's only THREE of them on the team. why not also make him a Lead Investigator?</p><p>For some reason I like when my favorite characters get injured, sick, &amp; or affected in any way. Is that weird? ;-;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>